Missing
by mariahmaru
Summary: Camilla is happily married to Benor, but one day Benor goes missing after a fight with a giant. She fears that her darling husband has died. [I was bored so I made this. :P I think you'll like this story because this ACTUALLY happened when I was playing Skyrim, I just made it more romantic. lol.]


It was a sad night for Camilla the elf. She sat alone on her bed in Riften, waiting for her nord husband Benor to come back home.

But he didn't.

The elf woman held back her tears as she looked at her wedding band. Even in all her travels she never had taken it off, it was the symbol of her love for her husband, Benor never took off his band either.

Memories of how they met flashed through her mind.

_Camilla was just passing by Morthal at night, she minded her own business until a dragon attacked. The guards and brave warriors from the village started to attack the dragon and Camilla helped._

After the dragon was slain, the elf absorbed the dragon's soul, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

Not only have they saw a dragon, they also witnessed a dragon born absorbing its soul.

Curious about the villagers, Camilla started to talk to them one by one, but only one of them caught her attention.

"I am the strongest man in all of Skyrim." The man that was Benor claimed in front of Camilla.

"Oh, are you now? I can hardly believe that." Camilla said dully making Benor glare at her.

"You wanna bet?", Benor asked harshly, "How about a brawl-right now! With a hundred gold on the line!"

Camilla smirked, "You're on."

"And no weapons and no magic either."

With that said they started to brawl. A group of villagers surrounded them as they fought with their fists next to the dead dragon. The vrawl was close but the high elf won.

The nord was holding himslef up by his knees, catching his breathe, "Not bad-for a milk drinker."

"Heh, thanks." Camilla said, taking off her helmet that covered her face and revealed her long braided white hair, her creamy pale skin, and her pure white eyes. Some of the villagers gawked at her, they didn't know that she was a woman.

Benor's eyes widened, "Y-You're a dame?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

She then started to walk into the village's inn to rent a room for the night.

Camilla laughed softly. That was how their love bloomed. WHo would've known that the man she defeated in brawl would have become her husband?

The woman started to take off her armor so she could be a little more comfortable.

She sighed as she laid on the bed that she and her husband shared.

"I remember when he asked me to marry him..." She said softly closing her eyes while she began to remember Benor's proposal.

_After Camilla spent the night in the inn, she dressed up in her finest clothing and wore her amulet of Mara. She went around town and helped some villagers out with some of their problems and played tag with the children._

Little did she know, Benor admired her from afar.

When night came she went back into the inn. The bar keep gave her a plate of food and a cup of alto wine. She ate in peace, listening to the orc bard sing.

Camilla was almost finished with her meal meal when Benor came in and took a seat next to her.

"Hello." She greeted before taking a swig of her wine.

"Hello..." Benor said and took out a piece of bread and started eating, "I noticed you have an amulet of Mara around your neck, I'm surprised someone like you isn't taken."

"Heh... What? You're interested or something?" The high elf asked jokingly.

Benor looked at her seriously, "Actually I am, are you interested?"

Camilla was dumbstruck, she didn't know what to say. She never thought that any man or woman would be interested in her.

She was a little conflicted because they just met the other day.

The woman thought deeply for a second before looking at him with a smile. She nodded, she agreed to marry him. Benor smiled back and held her hand.

The next day they were married and they lived happily together in Riften.

Until now...

A day has passed and Benor was still not home. This worried Camilla, her husband always came home within a day.

She hasn't slept well since she came home. Before his disappearance they fought a giant_, it was a tough battle. After she defeated the giant she noticed Benor was no where in sight._

She thought Benor retreated, so she went home and waited for him, but he never came back.

"Benor!" Camilla shouted with tears streaming down her face, "My precious Benor!"

She couldn't wait anymore, the high elf put her armor on and ran out of her house in Riften. She grabbed her horse and road to the forest where her and her husband fought the giant.

Camilla jumped off her horse and ran into the dark forest, "Benor! Benor!"

She ran looking for her dearest husband, then it began to rain, making it hard for her to see.

"Benor! BENOOOOR!" She shouted before she used her dragon shout, "Fus ro dah!"

The forest fell silent as she continued.

"Fus ro dah!"

"Fus ro dah!"

"Fus ro dah!_"_

Silence only answered her. Defeated Camilla fell to her knees and cried.

"Benor..."

"Yes love?" A familiar voice answered.

The elf's eyes widened when she turned her head to see her injured husband.

"Benor?" She whispered.

"Sorry for the delay, the giant tossed me across the forest, hurt my leg too."

Camilla quickly got up and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Benor-Benor! I thought you were gone!" She sobbed.

Benor just stroked her back, "Shh, come on love. I'm tough." He then lifted her chin up, "Let us go home."

Camilla nodded and helped him on her horse and went back to Riften.

She was happy that her husband was back.


End file.
